Everything You Want
by rawrxamberx
Summary: POST 3x22. Blair & Serena go to Paris to get away for the summer. But will one phone call change everything? UNFINISHED & NOT CONTINUING. LOST INSPIRATION.
1. A Day In Paris

**A/N: This story continues off of the season 3 finale, 3x22. Now, I'm not going to guarantee that the show will go the same direction as my story but one can only dream! This is my first story, so I hope you guys enjoy it. Also, please tell me ways to improve my story, I will be dying to know! **

**Rated M for later chapters!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl. If I did, Chuck & Blair would still be together ;)**_

The sun was shining brightly through the windows of the hotel that me and Serena were staying at. I refused to open my eyes, I wanted another second in the fabulous dream I was having. _A French gentleman was showing me around Paris in a limo. He showed me around all the shopping centers and seen the Eiffel Tower. We even celebrated with champagne. It was perfect. _

Then, I feel a pillow being smacked at me. "Owwww! S, what was that for?" I asked as I opened my eyes and turned over to look at her. "C'mon sleepy head! Times wasting! Let's go to brunch and head over to the shopping area!" Serena said with such enthusiasm. She grabbed her clothes from her suitcase and headed to the bathroom to change.

I laid on the bed for another second processing the dream in my head. _Maybe the dream is hinting something… Maybe Chuck? Blair, are you crazy? No! Don't think about him! Remember he slept with Jenny Humphrey_. I sat up in the bed and picked up my cell phone to see what time it was, _10:25am_. I closed my phone and set it on the night stand. I walk over to my suitcase to pick out the outfit that I'm going to wear for the day. I unzip the suitcase and start going through the clothes that was packed. As I went through the clothes, I picked out a medium pink short-sleeved blouse along with a white skirt that goes to my knees, and a white bra. I quickly put on the clothes and put my night clothes in my suitcase and zip it up.

Serena walks out of the bathroom all ready to go. I grab my makeup bag and walk into the bathroom. First, I brush out my long, beautiful hair with my hair brush, then applying small amounts of hair spray to make sure it doesn't go out of place. I take a small white headband and push my bangs back. Second, I apply foundation to my face, making sure every blemish is out of sight. Then, apply light pink eye shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, and pink lip gloss. As I finished applying my makeup, I walk out into the bedroom and grabbed my purse and my cell phone that was still on my night stand. "It's about time! Let's go! I'm starving!" Serena said as she grabbed my arm and ran out the door.

"Rush much?" I said with a laugh as I was practically fast-pace walking with Serena. We get into the elevator and look at each other. "Sorry for the rush, B. I just really want to explore Paris." Serena said with a slight laugh. "It's fine, S. I want to explore Paris, too. Hopefully, I can find a summer love." I laughed to myself.

The elevator dinged as we got to the main lobby. We walked out of the hotel and started walking the sidewalks, seeing all the different shopping centers. "Let's look for a good place to eat" Serena said while looking around. A small restaurant with vines around the building caught my eye. It looked elegant but classy. "S, what about that one?" I pointed to the building that was right around the corner. "Perfect" She replied with a smile. We had walked around the corner and when we walked in, the waitress led us to our table immediately. Can you say pretty? She was gorgeous! She has long brunette hair and she looked about 5'5 in height. She had one of those smiles to die for! And don't get me started on her beautiful eyes! No wonder why Chuck liked French babes. Blair, Chuck again? I think I'm going crazy. We both sat down, across from each other, The waitress handed us our menus. "Quelque chose à boire?" the waitress asked with a smile. _It means "Anything to drink?" in English_. Thank god, me and Serena took French classes! "Je vais prendre un thé glacé" Serena replied. _Meaning "I'll take an iced tea." _I thought for a second, thinking about what I wanted. "Je vais prendre un coca-cola" _Meaning "I'll take a coca-cola." _The waitress walked away as she took our drink order.

"Want to know the best thing about Paris?" Serena asked with excitement. "Besides the amazing food and shopping, what?" I asked curiously. "People here won't know what the hell were talking about" She laughed. I rolled my eyes, she was partly correct. People who won't know English at all won't know what were talking about. "I'm just glad we can get a fresh start, We need to find men. Not young guys that play with our hearts and smash it" I told her. She nodded in agreement. I scanned the menu, trying to figure out what I want. I glanced up and Serena already made up her mind. I look back at the menu and finally decided what I wanted.

The waitress came back with our drinks and pulls out a notepad and asks "Que voulez-vous deux comme de manger?" _Meaning "What would you two like to eat?" _I smiled "Je vais prendre une salade au poulet avec du vinaigre." _Meaning "I'll take a chicken salad with vinegar."_ Serena smiled and took her order right after mine "Je vais avoir une belle salade avec vinaigrette ranch s'il vous plaît." _Meaning "I'll have a fresh salad with ranch dressing please."_ The waitress walked away through the pathway to the counter.

"So, where shall we go after this?" I asked as I took a sip of my coke. "Hmmm… I'm not sure. Let's just go to multiple clothes stores." Serena replied. I was so excited to go shopping! Nothing is more exciting than to go shopping with my best friend. Being with her in France is such a relief, to be able to distress myself from all the recent events, it's quite relaxing. After about twenty minutes of waiting, the waitress arrives with our food.

"Merci." We both said at the same time as we watch her set the plates in front of us. As soon as she walked away, I began to eat the chicken salad. Mmm, tasted so amazing. Haven't had a good chicken salad in a long ass time. "The food here is very good!" I said as I ate. "I couldn't agree more" Serena said before taking another bite.

After we finished eating, the waitress came with the bill. I got up and took the bill and paid for it and walked back to the table. "B, you didn't have to. I could've paid" Serena said in a confused tone. "It's fine, S. You can repay me with clothes" I smirked and laughed. Serena left a tip on the table and we left.

As we were walking on the sidewalk, we both spotted a pink boutique. We gave each other the "I'll race you there look." As soon as I gave my evil eye and smirk, we ran off like lightening. I got to the door before Serena did and looked at her "Ha! I beat you!" I stuck my tongue out and went inside. Serena ran in and tickled my sides, I squealed of laughter. I started looking around at the dresses and skirts. Out of nowhere, I hear the loud ring of my cell phone echo in that small store. I blushed and looked at the caller ID and it's not a number I recognized.

I answered it "Hello?" I said, waiting for a response. "Hello, Is this Blair Waldorf?" A woman with an accent asked. "Um, yes. Who is this?" I answered with confusion. "I'm nurse Angeline Facet from the American hospital in Paris. "Hospital?" I asked again with confusion. Serena heard "hospital" and came by my side "What is it, B?" I silenced her for a second. "Do you know a fellow named Charles Bass?" The nurse asked in a calm tone. Suddenly, I felt nervous. Like, something bad was coming my way. "Y-Yes. Why?" I asked. "Well, the police found him lying on the ground, unconscious. He was shot." The nurse replied. I felt tears rise up to my eyes and felt like my heart dropped from on top of the Eiffel Tower and shattered. I still loved Chuck Bass, even from all the bullshit he put me through. It would kill me if anything were to happen. "I'm on my way" I said while trying to hold back my tears. Once I hung up the phone, I looked at Serena.

"Blair, what's wrong?" Serena asked with concern. She knew something went wrong. She can practically read my thoughts.

"Chuck…" All I could manage to say, I was still in shock of it all. I felt like I was losing my best friend, love of my life.

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Leave me a review! I like to hear your thoughts! Also, I don't know any French at all, I mostly use the google translator. So, if some its wrong, I'm sorry.**


	2. We Are Broken

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! You have no idea how much that inspires me and how much it helps! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl!**

_Love of my life, my soul mate._

_You're my best friend._

_A part of me like breathing._

_Now, half of me is left._

_-Hope_

As I sat in the cab, so many things ran inside my head. Why did this happen? Is he going to be ok? Is he going to live? I wish I knew the answers. I felt like my chest was closing in to where I couldn't breathe. I needed to hear his voice to assure me that everything will be fine. I needed to feel his hand rub against my face to make me smile. I needed him to kiss my forehead to make the butterflies in my stomach go wild. I needed him to say those three magic words, _I love you_. Even if I only got the last wish, I would be a lot better than I am now. The flashback of when he first said those three magic words was coming back to me, the first time he truly opened up to me.

FLASHBACK;

As I walked down the street, heading my way towards home, I noticed Chuck standing outside his limo holding flowers in one hand and presents in another. As I approached him, I see the biggest smile on his face. Why is he here? That question circled around my brain. "Why aren't you in Europe?" I asked with confusion. He walked closer to me so that he was directly facing me "I was in Paris, only to get your favorite macaroons," he replied as he gave me the gift. "And Germany?" I asked. "To pick up your favorite felt stockings, you know how I adore them." He was saying all these nice things and I love it but I don't think I can believe this is real. "What are you doing here then?" That was my next question; he could've traveled all over Europe. Why did he come here instead? Besides giving me gifts?

"You were right..." What did he just say? I was right? "I was a coward for running away again. Everywhere I went, you caught up with me… So, I had to come back." He was a coward, but how would I know for sure that he was going to stay and not run away again? "I want to believe you… But I can't… You hurt me too many times," I said, somewhat afraid of his response. "You can believe me this time," He quickly replied. Seriously? How am I supposed to believe you by just saying that? "Oh…" I paused. "That's it?" I didn't know what else to say, I was speechless. He didn't say a word. He looked me into my eyes and gave me that million dollar smile that he rarely ever uses. I felt something in the pit of my stomach, maybe butterflies? I felt a good feeling inside me. I hope my instincts are correct.

"I love you too," That was the next phrase spoken. The three beautiful words that I've been waiting for him to say! I couldn't believe he finally said it! The great Chuck Bass told me he loved me! I could finally believe him now. I seriously thought I was in a dream and I was bound to wake up at any given time. Thankfully, it wasn't a dream, it was reality. Happiness filled my body and I couldn't help but smile and lean in to kiss him. I felt his sweet lips touch mine and it was the most incredible feeling in the world. I have kissed him many times before but this kiss was a special kiss, like the ones in romance movies. We continued to kiss and I felt his tongue against mine as we kissed. I placed my arms right on top of his arms. We both pulled away at the exact same time and smiled. "Can you say it twice?" As soon as I asked, we both laughed. I felt so happy; he was the only one who could hold that certain happiness. We kissed again for another second until I pulled away. "No, I'm serious. Say it twice." I said kind of fast, hoping it was convincing. He kissed my cheek and I said "I love you." He continued saying it after the second time. Each time he said "I love you," he kissed me on my lips or my cheek. He repeated the phrase at least six or seven times. I feel like he's the missing piece to the puzzle in my life. I hope we last a long time because he wouldn't say those three magic words for nothing.

END OF FLASHBACK.

I smirked to myself as I looked out the window. I really hope he's alright, I can't see myself without him. Without him, it would be the missing piece to my puzzle. As soon as the cab reached the hospital, I practically jumped out of the car and ran into the hospital with Serena running behind me. I needed to see Chuck. I needed to know that he was going to be alright and that he was going to survive this. When I reached the front desk, I was practically breathless "What… room… is Charles… Bass… in?" I asked as I was trying to catch my breath. You could see the fear in my eyes and honestly, I was scared. The secretary typed up the name on the computer and said "He's in the Intensive Care Unit. 4th floor, Room 3," She said as she wrote a hospital pass for me to access that floor. Serena and I ran for the elevator and pressed the button. As soon as the elevator arrived, we rushed in and I quickly pressed the 4th floor button. I looked at Serena and the tears just poured out of my eyes like as if I was going to make a river. Serena wrapped her arms around me and said "It's going to be okay, B. I'm here for you." I curled my arms around Serena and hugged her tight and cried into her shoulder. I'm so glad my sister was here with me. I'm not sure how I could stay so strong without her. When the elevator dinged, I pulled away from Serena's arms and started walking down the hallway with her, looking for the room.

As soon as I approached room 3, I stood outside the room and closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This was the hardest thing I ever had to do, see my lover in pain. I let the breath out and knocked on the door. Serena looked at me "I'm going to go get a cup of coffee, I'll be back" She said and gave me another hug before she left down the hallway. I walked in as soon as the nurse said "Come in." I walked towards the nurse and seen Chuck hooked up to every machine possible. I looked at the nurse "How is he?" I asked. "He's doing alright. He underwent surgery about four hours ago to get the bullet out of his chest. Thankfully, we got it out in time to where it didn't do a lot of damage. He's still recovering from it. He should be awake soon and if his oxygen level goes up, we can try to take the tube out of his throat so he can talk," the nurse replied. I nodded "Thank you." The nurse smiled and walked out of the room.

I walked over to Chuck's bedside and wrapped my fingers around his, since his hand was covered with ivy's. Seeing him this way only brought tears to my eyes. I hated seeing him like this; he doesn't deserve this one bit. I just don't understand… Who in their right mind would want to shoot Chuck Bass? He may be hated by a few people but no one would ever go that low. As I sat there watching him, Serena walked into the room. "Blair, here's a coffee. I figured it would help," I grabbed the coffee that she gave me and I take a sip out of it. "Also, I called everyone at home. Nate, My mom, Rufus, and Eric is all on their way" I nodded and looked back at Chuck. I gently kissed his fingers; I really hope he wakes up soon.

After sitting there for about an hour, chatting with Serena about everything. I noticed Chuck's eyes began to open. I looked at him and smiled, I didn't want him to know I've been crying. Though, with all the eyeliner and mascara smeared on my face, he probably could tell. "Hey Bass." I looked him in the eyes and held his fingers. He clenched my fingers and I could tell in his eyes that he was glad to see me. Serena walked over next to me and looked at him "Hey Chuck, I'm glad you're okay," She said with a slight smile. He looked like he was trying to smile, but since the tube is the way, he couldn't. We hear a knock at the door and it's the nurse. She walked in and took Chuck's vitals. "Wow, your doing very well. Would you like to have the tube out so you can talk?" She asked. Chuck nodded his head pretty quick. He obviously needed to talk to me and I really wanted to talk to him. I want to sort this out and become a couple again. But if he wants us to work, we need to talk through everything.

Serena and I went into the small bathroom that was in his room so we didn't have to see the nurse take the tube out. Eww, gross. I looked into the mirror and cleaned up my smeared makeup. Serena was texting on her phone. "S, who are you texting?" I curiously asked. "Nate. He's telling me that he is super worried about Chuck." I turned around "Did you tell him about how well he's doing?" Serena shook her head "No, I want it to be a surprise. I mean, I told him he's surviving but nothing more." I drank more of my coffee.

When the nurse left, Serena and I walked back out into the room. I sat by Chuck's bedside once again, holding his fingers. He brought them to his face and kissed them "I love you, Blair. More than anything in the world," He said in a low, raspy voice. "Shhh… Get your rest. We'll talk in the morning," I said as I looked into his eyes. I really did want to say 'I love you' but things needed to be fixed before I could. I laid in a reclining chair next to his bed and drifted off to sleep with my hand around his fingers. Last I knew, Serena was sleeping on the small couch.


	3. Let's Start Over

**Title: Everything You Want**

**Chapter: 3 - Let's Start Over**

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: Language and slight violence**

**Summary: Blair wakes up, Chuck is already awake. They talk about their future. The rest of the gang shows up.**

**Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "Gossip Girl", The CW, CTV, or any of the actors. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement intended. **

* * *

Why did everything get so messed up? How could he sleep with HER? The one and only girl that I have disliked more than anyone and he knew that… Was it because I wasn't there in time? Why can't I just snap my fingers and have all these problems vanish and we could live happily ever after? '_Blair, it would be too easy. Fairytales like that don't exist; you make your own fairytales._'

Those thoughts started to slip away as I realized that all I see is nothing but darkness. 'Where the hell am I?' That was the first instinct thought that came to my brain. It looked like a dark alley; ones that rich people like me don't belong in. There's brick, grungy looking buildings. There's smoke coming from the sewers. There are also a couple homeless people in this disgusting alley. "Hey! Rich girl…" An unfamiliar male voice spoke from behind me. I stood there frozen; I had no idea what to do. As another moment of me standing there clueless due to being terrified, the voice spoke again "Rich girl! Come NOW!" The tone of the voice sounded angrier and more demanding than before.

I slowly turned around and slowly started to walk towards the man. He was wearing all black. Black hooded sweater, black pants, and even black shoes. "What do you want from me?" I asked with my voice trembling. There was a long pause and I was shaking like crazy. All I could think of was Chuck! How much I wanted to see him and could tell him how much I love him. Even if I didn't make it out alive, I would want him to know my true feelings about him.

The male before me chuckled "More along of the lines of what I want to do to you." Suddenly, it's like the air was sucked right out of me. I couldn't feel my breath, I needed Chuck more than anything now, and maybe he would save me? '_No Blair, you KNOW he would save you in a quick second._'

After a couple seconds of no response, I finally responded "What the fuck would you do to me? I can have your ass arrested for assault." I threatened, hoping he would back away and leave me alone. But, I was wrong; he did just the opposite.

The man ran up to me and pushed me hard against the brick wall and held me by my neck "Oh sweetie, that won't happen. Because if you do, I'll find you and you will be dead." He said furiously. Tears were rushing down my cheeks by the time he said that. Fear was overruling my mind now; the fear of dying has increased more now that I'm threatened by some punk. I honestly don't want to die there's too much I have to live for. I attempted to squirm out of his arms but sadly, he was too strong.

The man chuckled at my squirming to try to escape and I could feel his hand clutch around my neck more, cutting off my breathing. "Bitch, the more you squirm, the more I cut off your circulation on your neck." He said and leaned hard against me with his crotch against my thigh. I couldn't see anymore, things were starting to get really blurry and I couldn't figure out where I was anymore.

"Blair… Blair… Blair." A familiar voice chanted and I felt a rough shove and I came to consciousness and awoke from the frightening nightmare. I sat up in my chair and put my hand on my chest and breathed heavily while trying to gather the thoughts of the nightmare. I looked to my left and Chuck was awake and alert. Apparently, he's the one that woke me up from that horrifying nightmare.

Chuck held my hand and kissed it, like he always has before when I have terrible nightmares "Bad dream, I take it?" He asked.

I nodded "Yes, it was terrible. I was in an alley and I practically almost got raped and killed by this black-dressed punk guy. It was really terrifying." I continued to deep breathe but my nerves were starting to calm down, so it wasn't as bad as when I first woke up.

Chuck looked at me "Blair, I think the reason you had that nightmare is because you were scared of losing me and because you're still hurt from what I did to you. And I am truly sorry for hurting you, I never wanted to. But at the time, I was selfish and I was thinking of what 'Chuck' wanted. I know it's a poor excuse because I've said it a million times before but Jenny means _nothing_ to me now. I've done a lot of thinking since you left and I realized that you mean _everything_ to me. That's why I came all the way to Paris; I wanted to make things right between us. I wanted to find you and to apologize for the dumb shit that I've done." He said while looking into her eyes.

Tears were starting to roll down my cheeks. I loved the fact that he apologized and the fact that I'm his everything but I can't take him back, not yet. I took another breath before responding to his apology and let the breath out slowly. "Chuck, I accept your apology for doing wrong but how can I take you back? How do I know that you're never going to cheat on me again or sell me to your Uncle? I really want to take you back but as of right now, I can't. Your scars are very deep in my heart. To be honest, I don't think those scars will ever completely go away." I sighed looking down at my hands. I'm kind of glad that he's hearing my thoughts; I needed to get all that off my chest.

Chuck sighed "I understand that you need time before I can even consider you my girlfriend but can we at least start over? Before my whole Uncle incident, we were going strong. It was us against the world. I want to go back to that, back to happiness. I hate seeing you this upset and I hate feeling like this myself." He paused for a minute "How can we go back to that, Blair?" He asked.

I shrugged; I don't even know what to do. "Chuck, I wish I knew the answer but I don't even know myself. The only thing I can think of is to start all over and leave the past in the past." I said. Yes, that's what we should do. Start all over, a fresh start. Starting fresh would be good for a relationship to pick up on, it would make us relearn ourselves with one another and we would begin to be happy again.

Chuck nodded at my response "That's a great idea, Blair. I think we really need to start over. Let's start now." He said while looking at me, waiting for some type of response.

I nodded "Alright Chuck, but as of right now, were just friends. We need to build up the relationship. Because in the past we always rushed things and that's why we ended up the way we did." Starting over is going to take a long process but I'm glad were going to attempt to. I can't live without Chuck. He means too much to me to just block out of my life. I looked around and I noticed Serena was gone "So, where did Serena go?" I asked.

Chuck replied "She told me she was going to wait for the others in the lobby. She left right when you woke up so she should be back any minute now." He said as he brushed his thumb on top of my hand.

After about fifteen minutes in silence, Serena came through the door along with Lily, Rufus, and Nate. Nate practically ran to Chuck's bedside "Oh my god, Chuck man, are you alright?" He asked with panic.

Chuck chuckled "I'm fine, Nathaniel. I'm feeling a lot better than I have." He said while looking around at everyone. I noticed that Lily was holding a card and also a gift, I assumed it was to help Chuck feel better and for him to know that he has a family who cares.

Lily walked to the foot end of the bed, along with Rufus following. "Charles, I bought you card and a gift. I really hope you enjoy it." She gave him the gift and the card and Chuck began to open the card first. He read it to himself and a smile formed on his face. The front of the card was blue and it read "Hope to see you better soon…" in italic writing. He opened the gift and it was a box of chocolates that looked expensive "Thanks Lily and Rufus, please tell Eric I said thank you as well." He said. Obviously, there was a mention of Eric in that card somewhere.

Lily smiled "Don't worry, I will." She said sweetly. Every time Lily was around, there was always a positive energy in the air. She made the situation of Chuck being in the hospital more bearable.

Rufus looked at Chuck "Chuck, guess what? I have some news…" What could Mr. Humphrey have news about? Jenny was away at her mother's place and Dan is too much of a goody good to get into trouble. So, what could be so interesting?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took SO long for this chapter to come up. But I had a HUGE writers block for this story and I didn't know how to write the chapter until this popped to me. Also, I need your guys help. What do you guys want to happen in this story? I need more ideas and so far I'm coming blank. So, message me your ideas or just do it in a review. I will process your ideas and if I like your idea enough, I'll use it. And don't worry, I will credit. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**


End file.
